The chockin kind
by Kitty20
Summary: This is an au no magic, Harry and his family are moving from their family home of 16 years, they'll meet new people and be near harrys godfather, but whats the real reason they left? This is a slash hpdm
1. New arrival

**The chokin' kind**

**DISCLAIMER**: - I don't own any of the characters just the plot, I hope I know it like a lot of other no magic ff but they are great and I can never get enough of them

New arrival

Harry sat in the car listening to his mp3 player he looked out the window just as he was leaving the boarders of Surrey where he had lived all his 16 years of life.

In the car with him where his mum, dad and older brother they were moving to Hogsmade, a fairly large town but it only had one high school which doubled as a college. He would be in the last year of high school while his brother Kevin would be going to the college.

"Harry!" he head his mum shout from the passenger seat unplugging one ear he gave her a questioning glaze "turn that thing down; you have the headphones so other people don't hear it". Harry rolled his eyes and turned the music down he heard Kevin laughing "what?" he asked "mums been shouting you for ages" Kevin said

Harry shrugged at him and put his ear piece back in listening to his music took him out of this world and into his own one. Many people would thing this weird but Harry was didn't tend to do what other people thinks right. Why be in such a harsh world when you didn't have to be, you could be in one full of nothingness no pain, just you and your music.

Closing his eyes he thought of his going away party and saying goodbye to all his friends.

"Harry hunnie, we're here" he suddenly heard his mum say softly, he opened one eye and say they were parked in a drive way how'd they gotten from the motorway to here so fast? Getting out slowly he looked at his new detached house

"bagsie the best room!" he heard his 'older' brother shout smiling he ran to the door "who ever gets there first" he said laughing while Kevin tried to pull him back.

Different view point

Draco watched as a guy about his age got out of the car which had just pulled up. He had longish black hair which fell just passed his ears and had an 'I've just gotten out of bed' look to it. He was wearing black combats which hung loosely on his hips and had a dark green hooded jacket. Draco was now looking forward to meeting and greeting these new neighbours. Smiling he went to tell his mum and dad the new neighbours were here and to get a big fruit basket.

A/N ok I know this chapter is short but it is my first one they will get longer I promise …so what did you think?


	2. Meeting new friends

Meeting new friends

Harry was in his new room he was sitting on a window seat looking out the window it reminded him of the street his aunt, uncle and cousin lived on. The entire place un-naturally perfect and all of the house's the same but he didn't feel un-nerved here like he did there he felt at home here which was surprising since he just moved here.

A knock on the door brought him out of his musing; he leaned over to look out of his window a bit more and saw a family of three all had blond hair father, mother and son Harry guessed. All of a sudden the boy looked up and spotted Harry he gave a wink before the front door was open and after a moment the family walked in.

Harry sat back against the wall he heart for some reason pounding. He felt like his parents had just caught him watching videos that their precious little boy shouldn't be. Why was his stomach in a knot he hadn't felt like this since the first time he and … no he wouldn't think about that, the wink was probable just a way people say hello here. Yes that was it, just a friendly wink nothing more.

With that thought in his head his heart beat went back to normal in time for his mum calling him down "Kevin, Harry come down and meet the neighbours" Harry slowly walked out of his room and meet up with Kevin at the top of the stair "I bet they've brought some big bloody fruit basket" Kevin said as he walked down the stairs in front of Harry who laughed a little behind him.

When they got to the bottom Harry's mum hit Kevin lightly on his shoulder, "be polite or you'll be on washing up duty for 2 months!" Kevin rub his shoulder before replying "ok, ok jessh you never hit Harry" Lily smiled "because Harry's a good boy, when you were his age we couldn't leave you alone for a second" Kevin laughed "I think it's 'cause you love me more" shacking her head Lily walked back into the other room followed by Kevin and Harry last.

When they entered the room Kevin stood still and let out a small laugh which he covered up as a cough he leaned down to Harry and whispered in his ear "its like something from the village of the damned" Harry who wasn't allowed to watch this film stared blankly at him Kevin sighed and shook his head "my lines are wasted on you" he said before putting a smile on his face and walking into the room a bit more "I'm Kevin Potter" he said as he shook the hands of his new neighbours leaving the boy till last.

Kevin hadn't missed the look this blonde bimbo kept sending his baby brother he squeezed the boys hand harder than the other two making the boys eyes widen "and this is my little brother Harry whom I'm very protective over" the guest in the room looked at Kevin confused, Lily shock her head all hope of the Malfoy's (as she found out before her sons came done) thinking them normal gone. Harry face went an alarming shade of red while James looked at his eldest with pride in his eyes after all it was up to the oldest men of the potter family to protect the youngest from any unwanted attention on their part . It didn't matter if Harry wanted it. Sirius, Harry's godfather had included himself in the protection scheme which was good as he was a teacher at the new school Harry was going to.

Harry, face still red as he shook everyone's hands and listen to them introduce themselves. The young boy being Draco. "Harry sweetie could you put our fruit basket in the kitchen please and make everyone some coffee." He heard his mum said he nodded his head and sent a grateful smile to her grabbing the basket he went out of the door.

Having quickly explored the house before he knew where he was going. Placing the fruit basket of the top he set about making coffee. "so you and your brother don't like fruit?" he heard a voice ask jumping Harry spun round only to see Draco "fuck, you nearly gave me a heart attack" he said eyes wide and hand on his heart.

Draco could tell he scared the boy "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" he said slowly Harry cleared his throat "you didn't, I just wasn't expecting anyone to follow me" busying himself with making the coffee Harry turned away from Draco. Draco looked at him then helped himself to an apple offering Harry one "no thanks," Harry replied while looking through a shopping bag "I much prefer chocolate" he said smiling when he found what he was looking for showing Draco some chocolate digestive "yea but you cant eat too many they'll make you go fat" Harry shock his head and patted his flat belly "not me, I could eat a shopping centre out of chocolate and still stay the same" he put some onto a plate than ate one himself he handed the packet to Draco who shook his head "not everyone can eat what they want and look as nice as you do Harry I have to work hard on my appearance. I can't eat chocolate willy nilly" with that he grabbed the tray of coffee and walked out of the room leaving Harry spluttering on his chocolate digestive.

A/N this is totally different from what I had written first on my laptop, but due to the fact it is very, very old the stupid thing broke down on me keeping all my work including some original writing that I have done. sigh about a years work had gone, but I'm very pleased with this chapter I think its better than the first one I just hope you like it please review oh and thank you Elektra107 for being my first and only reviewer so far.


	3. Flashback

Flashback

Harry sat at the dinner table not really eating his chicken and mash "I didn't like the Malfoy kid, parents were alright though" Harry heard James saying. When had they started talking about the Malfoy? Harry though he looked at his mum as she tutted "and why didn't you like him hum? He was very polite and well mannered helping Harry with the coffee when he wasn't even asked"

"He only wanted to help so he could be alone with Harry mum. I saw the way he was looking at him" Harry who had just eaten some mash chocked on it "that the second time today you've chocked on food Harry are you ok?" his mum asked while patting his back.

After gulping down some water Harry nodded "erm yea sorry, May I be excused I'm not really hungry" after he said that all sympathy went from his mum eyes and she tutted "I don't enjoy cooking these meals for them to go to the dog you know. I told you not to eat all of them biscuits." Harry looked pleadingly at her sighing she waved her hand "go on then give it to Sam before you go up".

Sam was their dog, it was suppose to be a family dog given to them at Christmas by James but the dog took a liking to Harry, he slept in Harry room as often as possible and when he wanted to go for walk he went with Harry. Sam was very protective of the whole family barking and growling at anyone he didn't like who came near his owner's. He came to the new house in a dog van because the potters didn't want him crapped in the back of their car for such a long journey.

"Hello boy, look what I've got for you" Harry said as he stroked behind Sam's ear. He scooped his dinner in the dog tray then went upstairs after having a wash and getting changed he slipped into bed staring out of the window. He thought about today and meeting Draco. Harry found himself very attractive to the blonde boy but he didn't want to be, not so soon after Tom.

Flashback

_Harry was putting book back in his school locker when a hand suddenly gripped him. Harry gasped and turned round to see his boyfriend "Tom what are you doing here? I told you I'd meet you outside. If you're caught in the school again we're both going to get in trouble"_

_Tom was older than Harry by 5 years, not many people like the idea of them going out after all what would a 20 year old want with a 15 year old. They had met the year before while Harry was waiting for his friends in the park, they got along really well and when his friends turned up they promised each other to meet back there same time tomorrow. They met up like that for a month before Tom told Harry about his feelings; they had been going out ever since._

"_Let's go out then" Tom said as he started pulling Harry towards the exit. "Tom I can't I still have two more lessons left, mum will go bonkers if she finds I've been skipping lesson again" Tom glared at Harry tightening his grip on him "it's because you have English next with Eric isn't it!" he demanded._

_Harry let out a small laugh "no! You know I love you Tom, Eric just a friend he's not even gay for gods sake!" Tom pushed Harry back up against the locker causing several students to look "so if he wasn't straight you would dump me for him?" Tom asked in a whisper "no, Tom give it a rest. My mums on shaky ground with me as it is she's a heart beat away from banning me from seeing you and I'm not going to get in trouble because you cant wait a couple of hours. Please Tom everyone's looking!" Harry said looking round nervously. _

_Suddenly Tom pressed him lips to Harry's own forcefully when he pulled away he lick his top lip and smiled "now they know your mine, I'll wait for you outside the gates for when you've finished" with that he walked out of the school. _

_Harry stared after him in shock he knew his relationship with Tom was going down hill, Tom was too possessive and he held no trust in Harry always claiming that Harry was cheating on him with both girls and boys his own age, but ending the relationship meant he would be proving his family and a lot of his friends right and Harry was too proud to do that just yet._

"_Harry mate are you ok?" he suddenly heard turning to face his friend Eric he looked back to make sure Tom was gone then smiled "yea, you know what Tom's like, he cant wait till the end of the day to see me. Anyway did you finish the English work? I only got up to c1."_

Harry pulled himself out of the memory it took half a year before Harry realised he was in way over his head with Tom. The young man got Jealous if Harry even glanced at someone. But when he tried to finish it Tom became violent telling Harry it was too late to leave him now because Tom had fallen in love with the green eyed boy and he wouldn't let Harry leave him.

Harry went straight to his parents after Tom had let him go sobbing his heart out, the Potter's knew Tom wouldn't be arrested his parents had too much money and power in the city so they did the only thing they could moved. It took over a month to do because they had to do it secretly so that Tom wouldn't know where they went. Within that time Harry had become a great actor because he couldn't escape Tom he had to pretend around him, but his heart had closed itself off and he cried himself to sleep at night.

Snuggling under his covers Harry emptied his mind of his past and thought of Draco, he need a new interest and after Tom he knew the warning signs of a bad relationship so he could get out quick if he thought he could turn out even remotely like his last one.

Closing his eyes Harry fell asleep thinking of Draco and for the first time in a long time he didn't have nightmares.

N/A what do you think of my third chapter? I need your options because I don't know what to think of it…. Anyway thank you once again Elektra107 for making me very happy when I saw your review and thank you for reading MSII. If you give me your details I'll send you my next chapter and see what changes you make thanks


	4. Breakfast at the Potter’s

Breakfast at the Potter's 

Harry woke up smiling, the smell of breakfast slowly drifting through his door. He felt very peaceful, closing his eye he took a deep breath and relaxed some more.

The peace was shattered in a second when his door burst open "baby brother! Wakey, Wakey breakfast is ready" Harry put his head under his pillow. "Go away Kevin" he muttered loud enough so his brother could hear him.

"Come on Harry we're going to look round the place later, check out the places I can hide from you and stuff" Kevin said as he tried unsuccessfully to pull the covers of Harry. "Wouldn't me coming with you to find these places beat the object of them being there to hide from me!" Harry said as he kicked Kevin away from him

"Ok mum said we have to go out so she can finish the house" at this Harry peeked his head out of the covers "and you don't want me to go round on my own?" he watched as Kevin nodded his head slowly then sighed "I'm not a kid Kev, I can look around by myself". Kevin sat down on the edge of Harry's bed "I know, but it's just till we get to know the area, I'd feel a lot better if you'd let me, so would mum and dad."

Harry smirked and kicked Kevin off the bed so he fell on the floor "I'll be out in a minute." Once Kevin had left the room Harry stretched in his bed his covers falling off him, he rolled out of bed picked up some clothes and went to the bathroom to get a shower before dressing.

He walked downstairs slowly rubbing any remaining sleep out of his eyes. When he got to the kitchen he noticed his dad and Kevin already eating and his mum putting some bacon and sausages on a plate which already had mushrooms and toast on.

"Fried or scrambled egg sweetie?" Lily asked Harry "erm scrambles please." He looked at his mum eyebrow raised "what's the big occasion? We never have breakfast like this unless it someone's birthday and I know I haven't forgot this year I put everyone's dates in my phone"

"Cant I just make my three favourite men a nice breakfast? Without them all hassling me!" Harry stared at his mum in shock while Kevin and his dad just ate. "Your mum's got a job interview this afternoon at the college" his dad said while stuffing eggs in his mouth. "Oh" was all Harry said and then stuck into his breakfast.

When ever Lily was nervous she made herself busy by cleaning a spotless house or making big breakfasts. Everyone had leant to leave her be when she was like this when they tried to calm her down they got their heads snapped off.

"So where are we going?" Harry asked after swallowing the food he'd just eaten. He looked at Kevin in time to see him shrug his shoulders "dunno, we're going in my new car though!" Harry who had his head down looked up at Kevin "your new car!" he then looked to his dad "why does he get a new car?"

James looked at Harry "because he can drive, don't look so outraged you get a lift to school every morning now" Harry looked to his mum "mum!" he said hoping she would understand everything with that one word Lily smiled at him "don't worry sweetie I'm taking you shopping tomorrow you can pick what ever you want" she turned around then added "and you don't have to get a lift with him every morning just for the first week till you know your way round a bit better"

At that James and Kevin looked up and opened their mouths at the same time "that the end of it" Lily said knowing that they were going to protest both shut their mouths in a snap. Kevin suddenly stood up "come on tramp lets get going, I remember a pretty cool looking café on our way here yesterday." Harry took one last bite from his breakfast and followed Kevin.

"Why do you call me a tramp all the time, I'm tidier than you!" Harry said his mouth still full. Kevin looked at him "that's why tramp" he ruffled Harry's hair and walked out tossing his keys in the air and grabbing them again

N/A I hate this chapter it is totally useless but I couldn't for the life of me think what to write and with college work things have been very busy sorry it's taken so long hopefully the next chapter will be up quicker, it should be longer and hopefully a lot better.

Now that's over I can thank all two of you who reviewed lol

Thank you once again Elektra107 for such a nice review you don't know how grateful I am to you for reviewing every chapter, it's a bit depressing reading other fic's like mine and seeing that get way more reviews than I do. (I'm not bitter towards them they deserve everything they get)

And the next one, SailorBaby16 thank you, again I'm sorry about this chapter it has no answers to your questions and I'm not about to spoil the fic by telling you so we'll have to see what the next chapter is about.

I have a special thank you to say as well to MagicalPen2 I know you haven't reviewed but you've added this fic onto your favourites and because your such a great author (I read Letters From No One: The Return of Watcher religiously on hopefully because its on your favourite more people will read and review.


	5. And the golden trio is formed

And the golden trio is formed.

Harry and Kevin had been driving round for half an hour when Harry suddenly groaned "just admit you're lost and ask for directions already!" Kevin briefly looked at Harry before turning his attention to the road "I'm not lost, I'm just…taking the scenic route" Kevin said smiling.

Harry shook his head before turning to look out of the window suddenly he saw a row of shops down a side street "back there down the right road there were shops!" he nearly shouted Kevin quickly done a u-turn making a steam of cars beep at him.

"You shouldn't be allowed to drive!" Harry said one hand on his heart the other holding onto the door. "Take it easy Har I know what I'm doing. Look there's the café I saw" he suddenly pulled into the curb and switched the engine off "come on then I'm staving" he said getting out of the car. Harry followed him "you've just eaten a big breakfast!"

"That was ages ago, and anyway driving make me hungry" Kevin replied while locking the door "hmmm that smells great" ruffling Harry's hair he walked into the café leafing Harry trailing behind him.

Kevin had drunk 3 coffees and eaten a burger before he moved from the table Harry and he had sat on "I need the loo then we'll go look round some shop's yea?" Harry just nodded his head while he finished off his milkshake not 1 minute after Kevin left two people sat down Harry looked up to see a red haired boy and a brown haired girl.

"Hi, I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasley" the girl said putting her hand out for him to shake. After wiping his hand on a napkin Harry shook her hand then Ron's. "Harry potter, I just moved here yesterday" Ron nodded his head "yea we figured that out, never seen yea before you see. Oh and just call me Ron" Harry laughed.

"So have you met anyone yet?" Hermione asked while ordering some tea Harry nodded his head "Draco Malfoy, he's my neighbour" Ron spluttered out some of his drink making Harry move back "Jesus mate you must be loaded!" Hermione's face went red with embarrassment "Ron don't be so rude!" Harry just laughed "don't worry 'bout it, how'd you know though?" Ron eyes still wide smiled "your neighbour is Draco Malfoy he's the richest kid in the school, I doubt he'd live in some dump"

"Hey are you ready Harry?" the three teens looked up to see Kevin "who's he?" Ron asked "my stupid older brother Kevin, Kevin this is Ron and Hermione" Kevin nodded his head in acknowledgement "come on I cant be bother shopping now I wanna go home" Harry looked up at Kevin "cant you stay for a bit longer please"

Kevin shook his head, "I can't be bothered, I feel a bit sick" Harry huffed and stood up "it's your own stupid fault" Harry mumbled "hey my brothers have a car I could get them to drop you off if you want" Ron said Harry looked hopefully to Kevin "I cant go school without knowing anyone can I?" Kevin shook his head doubtfully "I dunno, you don't know these guys and mum would kill me"

"Come on it's not like we're going to kill him or anything" Ron, Hermione and Harry were all looking pleadingly at Kevin "you owe me, whenever mum wants me to go food shopping with her you have to go" Kevin said smirking "deal, thanks Kev"

After Kevin walked out Harry looked at Ron and Hermione "thanks he can be a bit overbearing sometimes" Ron laughed "a bit? I have 5 brothers and none of them are like that!" Harry's just shrugged his shoulders while ordering another milkshake "do you have any other brothers or sisters Harry?" Hermione asked "no it's just me and Kevin. Why?" Harry asked looking at Hermione "because that'd be why he's over bearing wouldn't it? Your is only sibling" she said smiling Harry just nodded his head "yea I guess"

The three teens spent the next hour in the café getting to know each other but then they were thrown out because they had run out of money so they went to some gardens to continue their talk. The three became fast friends, as if they had known each other all their life's they learnt a lot about each other.

Harry learnt that Ron and Hermione were going out but it wasn't all smooth roads it took years for them to realise they both like each other. Ron and Hermione found out that Harry was gay which they were fine about because Ron had a brother who was openly gay and another was a closet case. There were a lot of gay people in school as well, Draco Malfoy being one of them.

They were interrupted after 2 hours of talking "Harry your mothers going frantic looking for you; she would have called the police if my father hadn't got her to let us help look first. Hello Weasley, Granger" the three looked up to see Draco Malfoy. Ron and Hermione were in shock that Draco MALFOY had spoken to them. Harry looked at his watch "oh shit we've been here 2 hours!" he stood up quickly.

"Come on my house isn't far Fred and George will be there to drop us off" the three got up ready to run in whatever direction Ron would go before Draco stopped them again by grabbing Harry's arm. "I have a car waiting, there's no need for you all to go running off like headless chickens." He looked at Ron and Hermione for a second before turning away "you two are welcome to join us".

Ron and Hermione were in shock. Its not that Malfoy was ever horrible to them, he just didn't look at them never mind speak. So this new Malfoy was …weird for lack of a better word. After a minute Hermione found her voice "erm no thanks we should really be getting back" she looked threw her bag for a second before pulling out some paper and a pen writing on it quickly she handed it to Harry "Ron's and my numbers phone us later I'll be at Ron's house all today bye".

With that Ron and Hermione walked away "ready to go Harry?" Draco asked Harry just nodded his head smiling 'I think I'm going to like it here after all' he thought.

A/N that took a while but it was important to me that Harry, Ron and Hermione become friends, I think they are very good together

The next chapter might take some time to come because I have no idea what I'm going to write.

Anyway thanks to Elektre107 once again. I love you cause you're the only one who reviews every chapter thanks!

And thanks to semma for reviewing and adding this story to your fav's

I would also like to thank anyone who read but doesn't review.


	6. The First Kiss

The first kiss

Two weeks had passed since Harry met Ron and Hermione; he had been grounded because of it but had been allowed on the phone so they kept in touch. Draco was still allowed to come round because he was a neighbour so Harry and he had become good friends.

It was Harry's first day of school and he went with his brother as agreed, the day went in a blur for Harry, moving from one classroom to another with a different person each time. Harry had spotted Ron and Hermione in three of his class's but he was always seated away from them. When it came to lunch time he had no idea where to sit, he felt lost in the hall surrounded by so many unfamiliar faces; it reminded him of how different things were. Normally Harry spent his lunch time surrounded by his friends or with Tom, he always knew where he was going to sit, he'd never had to things about it or look around for someone familiar.

"Harry! Harry mate over here!" Harry turned round to where the voice was coming from and let and smile form on his face, he saw Ron standing on his chair waving his arms while Hermione was trying to get him to sit down. As Harry's walked over he noticed more people he recognised from his classes. "Hi, how r u guys?" he asked after sitting next to Ron "I'm ok, wasn't English class great and the course work, I couldn't wait to get started on it so I went to the 6th form library and I got some great book to research the poem, oh an I saw your mum you never told me she works there, anyway she was a great help, she shown me some other book s which I never would have thought to use…". Harry stared wide eyed at Hermione he'd never seen her like this, he knew she like books and studying but this reminded him of…his mother. Harry heard Ron laugh quietly "don't worry mate you'll soon learn the fine art of pretending to listen to her" with that said Ron started to introduce him to everyone, Harry found he got on well with all of them and he soon forgot his early worries of things being so different.

The rest of the day went better, Harry knew more people so he always had someone to talk to through his classes. As Harry was packing his bag at the end of his lesson someone he didn't know approached him "hey new kid hurry up I have to show you around the school before you go so you don't need to follow people, and I have basketball practice in 5 minutes so it has to be quick." The boy who was speaking had dark hair like his own the difference was this boy's hair was neat while Harry couldn't neaten his hair for anything "come on then!" the boy said impatiently.

As Harry followed the boy around he remember Kevin would be waiting for him to go home and he wouldn't be impressed with Harry not turning up on time. He quickly forgot about it though as he tried to remember where everything was, which was very hard to do because he tour guide barely let him look at the door number before moving onto the next place. "Zabini, do you want him to get lost every time he steps out of a class!" Harry and the boy – Zabini stopped and looked around to face Draco "it isn't my fault I was lumbered with the job of being tour guide" Zabini muttered "well your not being a very good tour guide" Zabini suddenly looked angry "I was hurry it because you'd likely throw me off the team for being late to practice!" he half shouted. Draco smirked "yea I would but I've cancelled practice today so you can go home now" Zabini looked at Draco with his mouth wide open "but- but you've never cancelled practice" Draco smirked again and moved next to Harry "I have now goodbye Blasie".

As soon as Blasie walked round the corner Draco turned to Harry and smiled, "so how's your day been" he said as he started walking forward. "It's been good; I meet some of Ron and Hermione's friends so I always had someone to talk to in class." Draco wrinkled his nose "I don't know why you hang round with them. They have no money what so ever" Harry looked at Draco "they're good friends it doesn't matter how much money they have." He said calmly Draco raised an eyebrow "having poor friends doesn't help you up the social ladder though" Harry turned to Draco sharply "I don't know about you, but I don't choose my friends on the basis of how far up they can get me on the social ladder!" with that he stormed off ignoring Draco calling him back.

Harry was outside when he realised he hadn't been to his locker to get his coat. Harry wrapped his arms around himself in a vain hope of getting warmer while he wondered where his brother was. "I told Kevin you'd be getting a lift with me" Harry continued looking at the road "and he said ok?" Harry asked curing Kevin to hell and back for not being there when Harry wanted him to be "your mum was there so he didn't have much of a choice, come on the cars this way" Harry followed Draco to his car saying a soft thank you to the driver as he opened the door for them.

The car journey was made in silence; both boys choose to look out of the windows in stead of talking. Draco finally got the nerve to talk when they where near Harry's house "I'm sorry about what I said before" Harry looked a him with a raised eyebrow remembering a conversation they had the other day "I thought Malfoy's didn't apologise?" he asked "that just it, everything I do and say is the way the Malfoy's should do and say things, not the way I should. I don't mean them, well not all of them. I have to get use to doing thing my own way I want to be myself when I'm around you" Harry laughed "what so you can get higher up on the social ladder". Draco looked away for a second "no" he almost whispered after he took a breath he looked back at Harry "I wish it were that simple but it's so much more than that. I've only know you for two weeks but I've got feeling for you as if I'd know you forever" once he'd said that he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Harry's it only took a second for Harry to felt into Draco's embrace and returned the kiss.

**A/N** I bet you thought I wasn't posting anymore. I'm so, so sorry for the long wait but I've had a lot of these going on, I had to finish college which meant instead of writing fanfic's I had to assignments and observations and I had to study for my exam, once college was finished I was bogged down with work and trying to find work and my sister had a baby anyway that only left enough time to write dribs and drabs of this chapter which is why it took so long. I wasn't going to do the first kiss between Harry and Draco so soon but I figured I should because I've left the few readers I have waiting so long …..So I hope you liked it

Thanks to Elektra107 again for your review I'm still very happy that you always review.

Mana-sesshoumaru thank you for wanting to keep reading!

Hug-me does that tell you how the friendship turns out? thanks for reviewing I hope you will again

Black minded your review made me smile in a time of stress thank you!

The next chapter WILL NOT be as long to come out as the last one I'm hoping it to be done in a week but saying that I am looking for another job so that's taking up a lot of time but I have got a new laptop so when I cant use my comp (which is a lot in a house as full as mine) I cant write the stories there without the fear of it losing them because its brand new! Lol ok one last thing to say if there's anyone who'd like to be my beta please, please contact me because I really need one I'm rubbish at the whole checking for mistakes because I always miss them even the third time round thanks!


	7. Going home?

Going home?

The kiss seemed to go on forever and there was no doubt in Harry's mind that it would have continued if they weren't interrupted "hem, hem sir's we're here" Harry broke the kiss when he heard the driver's voice. He looked at the driver than Draco "I shouldn't have done that" he said before pushing past the driver and running into his house. Draco stared open mouthed at Harry's now closed front door. What just happened? One minute everything was perfect and then the next second … "sir? Will you be going after him?" the driver asked Draco wanted to he wanted to run in after Harry and ask what he'd done wrong. "No" he said after all he was a Malfoy and Malfoy's didn't run after anyone. Somewhere in the back of his mind Draco remembered that he didn't want to do what Malfoy's do with Harry.

Harry ran up to his room. When he got there he shut and locked the door ignoring his mum's shouts. Leaning his head against the door he let a tear fall. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" he said aloud as he started banging his head against the door. Harry heard someone rattle the door trying to open it "Harry please open the door" he heard his mum shout she was going to cry, he could tell from the sound of her voice, slowly he moved back and opened the door to see his mothers worried face. She let out a sigh of relieve "what's wrong baby?" she asked in a smooth voice. Harry bit his lip "where are dad and Kevin?" he asked seemingly ignoring her question. Lily smiled a little "they went out to look at gym equipment, it's just me" Harry nodded and moved aside to let her in.

"Did something happen at school? I saw Herminie today she didn't mention anything" Harry sat down on his bed leaning against the head board Lily sat on the edge "no school was fine" Harry said, he started to pull at the sleeves of his jumper "what's wrong then? I haven't seen you like this since To- oh no he's here isn't he! Quick ring your dad we'll stay at a hotel..." Lily had jumped off the bed and took a suitcase from under Harry's bed "mum, no mum Tom's not here that isn't what's wrong. It's Draco" Lily stopped what she was doing and looked at Harry "I'm sorry hunnie, I guess I'm still edgy" Harry nodded his head and looked into his lap "so what was it about Draco? I could talk to his parents if you want" Harry shock his head quickly "no, it's just that…he kissed me, in the car"

Harry stared to bite his bottom lip "and you didn't want it?" Lily asked "No. yes. I don't know I like him. A lot." Harry sighed and put his head in his hand he didn't know what to think about the kiss he enjoyed it a lot. But he couldn't help think about Tom, he was still scared of him "why can't he leave me alone?" he asked aloud "who Draco?" Lily asked confused Harry shook his head slightly "no Tom, we've moved all this way and when I find someone who I like I can't stop thinking what he'd do if he ever found out" Lily took hold of Harry in a hug "oh Harry, you need to try and forget about him, he can't do anything to you I promise" she kissed the top of his head. "Why don't you have a nap I'll wake you up when dinners ready ok?" Harry nodded his head staying quiet.

Once Harry's mum left the room he flicked his shoes and socks off, took his top off and went under the covers. Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and emptied his mind of everything, he was asleep in seconds.

_Knock, knock, knock._ Harry put a pillow over his head to try and drowned out the sound of the knocking. _Knock, knock, knock! _Groaning Harry put the pillow back "is someone going to answer that?" he shouted downstairs _knock, knock, knock_ apparently not. Harry got up and slowly made his way downstairs _KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK! _"Ok, ok I'm coming!" he called as he rubbed sleep out of his eyes. When he got to the door he opened the bolts wondering why his mum had gone out of the back door. Once he'd open the door he put on a smile to greet whoever was there but the smile vanished when he saw who It was "T-Tom!"

Tom gave Harry a smirk as he pushed his way in. He looked lazily at Harry taking in everything pausing at his bear chest while licking his lips "what a nice way to great me darling" he said after he dragged his eyes away from Harry's chest and looked into his eyes. Harry couldn't speak his hands started to tremble, Tom started to walk towards Harry "what no welcome back kiss?" he asked which made Harry move back "h-how did you find me?" Harry asked in a small voice as he backed himself into the wall Tom smirked "did you think you could hide from me? I've know where you've been all the time, I let you have your fun now it's time to come back"

Harry moved back again causing him to knock into the wall "I-I'm not coming back with you Tom, it's over" Tom growled before punching Harry making him fall over. He then grabbed hold of Harry's shoulders and pulled him back up holding him against the wall "I told you Harry" he said whispering in to his ear "you can not leave me, I won't let you!"

Harry feeling brave looked at Tom "you haven't got a choice! I'm with someone else now, you need to move on" Tom laughed "do you mean that pretty boy Malfoy? Ha he doesn't want you. I've made sure of that come and have a look" with that Tom dragged Harry outside. Lying on the grass was an unmoving Draco. "What have you done to him!" Harry asked as he shook Tom of him and ran to see Draco. Tom watched as he laughed again "it's your fault he's like that Harry you kissed him and you know I don't like to share" Harry starred at Draco's still form. He started to look for a pulse after a minute gave up "he's dead! You've killed him" he shouted as he jumped away from Draco's body and Tom at the same time. Tom smiled and walked towards Harry "but remember whose fault it was? Yours I'm not going to let you kiss anyone else but me. Your mine Harry" Tom grabbed hold of Harry again and gave him a brutal kiss.

"Come on darling it's time to go home" Tom said as he started to walk toward his car still holding onto Harry's arm. Harry's eye widened as he looked back at Draco, the once dead body was now sat up. Harry looked on his eyes wide suddenly Draco started talking "Harry wake up, dinners ready… if you don't wake up in five seconds I swear to god I'll throw water over you!"

Harry jump up from sleep eyes wide and breathing heavily "Harry you ok?" turning his head round he saw Kevin standing next to his bed "bad dream?" Kevin asked to afraid to speak Harry simply nodded his head "don't worry Har I wont let anything happen to you here" Kevin said before running his hand through Harry's hair "dinners ready but if you want to stay up here I'll tell mum I cant wake you" Harry shook his head "no, I'll be down in a minute" he whispered Kevin nodded his head then left closing the door behind himself.

Getting up from he bed Harry walk over to the mirror and looked at his pale face 'it as just a dream' he thought to himself but then what would happen if Tom really did find out where he lives now? Would he kill Draco? "It was just a dream!" he said out loud, sighing Harry put on a shirt and went downstairs trying to get the image of a dead Draco out of his head.

**A/N **I'm so sorry for the very long wait, I've no excuse apart from writers block…I knew what I wanted to write I just couldn't put it down in the right words…I don't like this chapter but its going down anyway please review!

Elektra107 I cant stress enough how much your reviews mean to me lol thank you


End file.
